Caitlin and Darach Fanfic
by greenangel77
Summary: A collection of stories about the friendship and eventual romance of Caitlin and Darach from the Battle Castle!
1. Caitlin and Darach

Lady Caitlin was busily packing for her long voyage overseas to Unova. Inspired by watching the battles at the Battle Castle, she had decided to become a Trainer as well, and a remarkably skilled one at that. She had attracted the notice of Alder, Champion of the Unova Pokémon League, and after an intense interview, had earned herself a position in the Unova Elite Four. Her family was pleased that she had gained such a title, though more concerned with the fact that she would now gain more attention and renown for the family and Battle Castle alike. It was Darach, her valet who had known her since she was a mere child, who was exceptionally proud of the girl, now almost an adult.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Lady?" Darach asked her while she packed, the same as he did every morning. "Are you _sure_ you can handle the stress, and pressure, and simply the fact of being alone and so far away from home?"

"Yes, Darach, I am beyond sure," Caitlin replied with a smile. "I know I'm ready. I know how to handle myself. I've controlled my psychic outbursts well, haven't I?"

"Yes you have, and I'm very proud of you," he said, passing her a stuffed animal she had treasured since childhood. Even though she was nearing twenty, and had greatly matured over the past few years, she was still childlike, especially when it came to the gift Darach had given her for her eighth birthday.

"Thank you," Caitlin said, packing it snuggly away in her carry-on bag. "I'm so excited! I'm going to travel, and see all sorts of new Pokémon, and meet new people, and Darach, I'm going to be so well-known!"

"You already are, my Lady," Darach laughed. He loved seeing his Caitlin happy. In his eyes, she was even more beautiful when she was smiling. Oh, how his heart ached with her imminent departure.

"But now I'm going to be known on my own terms, silly. I mean, my parents are so famous because they're, well, my parents, and you're famous because you're the Frontier Brain, and I'm just the little supervisor. Now I can go and make a name for myself instead of latching onto you or my family."

"Lady," Darach sighed, knowing she had already made quite the name for herself. Regardless of that, she had become very highly regarded by him without the fame following her. "I'm going to miss you very much, my Lady."

Caitlin stared at her valet, the person who had been her best friend as she had grown up. She knew the hardest part of her journey would be leaving him behind. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling teary at his statement, and he gladly returned the hug. "I'm going to miss you, too, Darach. So very much."

Darach glowed inside at her words. He knew he loved her, was so hesitant to believe that love was true love rather than love for a friend, for fear that she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. He agonized over keeping his words and actions in check, so as to not let slip how he truly felt for Lady Caitlin. It was beyond difficult hiding his love, but somehow, he managed to do it. "You can always stay here," he mused. "You could take over the Battle Castle and become Frontier Brain. You are more than capable, my Lady."

Caitlin laughed, looking up at Darach while still keeping her arms around him. "Please, Darach. We all know that I could never replace _you_."

"Excuse me, Lady, but who is now an Elite Four Member? You, if I'm not mistaken." Darach gazed into Caitlin's amused eyes. He knew full well that Caitlin was a much more able trainer than he himself was.

"But you're still much stronger than I am, and much more experienced. Your Pokémon are incredibly powerful."

"Just as yours are," Darach replied. "And another reason why you should stay: you are going to have to raise all new Pokémon, my Lady. Your current team is sure to stand out in Unova. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring Gallade with me, of course," she said. Gallade was her loyal bodyguard (when Darach wasn't around), and it reminded her of Darach, who was also in possession of a Gallade and had given her her Gallade in the first place. "And I'm not set to assume my post for many months. I have all the time I need to train a new team of Unova Pokémon. And if need be, I can bring my other Pokémon with me till my new team is ready. You'll watch my Pokémon for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course, my Lady. You don't even have to ask."

"You take such good care of me, Darach. What am I going to do in Unova without you?"

"The answer is simple, my Lady: don't go." He kissed her forehead and finally released her from his grasp. "No one ever said there couldn't be two Frontier Brains here."

"I'm not stealing your glory," she laughed. "I'm going to go and be the best Psychic Trainer the world has ever seen."

"I have no doubt that you'll succeed," he replied. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Caitlin, I'll go and get your tea."

"Go on," Caitlin said. "And bring an extra cup. I want you to join me."

Darach could not suppress a grin as he left her suite to get the tea.

Before anybody knew it, it was the day before Caitlin's departure. Darach was beyond antsy with worry for the young girl. What if she lost control of her powers? What if she got lonely and could not handle being alone? What if she had problems of any sort, and he wasn't there to comfort her? What if she had difficulty raising her new team? What if she met another boy—No, he couldn't worry about that. If Caitlin wanted a relationship, she should have it. She deserved to be happy.

That afternoon, Caitlin was taking a last walk through the Castle Gardens, of course accompanied by Darach. She was trying to hide her own worries from him, unwilling to make him worry any more about her.

"My Lady, I know I ask you this more than you would like, but are you absolutely sure you are ready to do this?" he asked, hoping her answer would change.

"I'm sure I'm sure," Caitlin replied. "I can do this, Darach. I can do this."

"It's such a long travel. You won't be able to come and go at will."

"I know. But that's why I have you on speed dial." Caitlin took Darach's hand in hers, knowing she would find comfort through the simple touch. And she just wanted to have fun with her best friend, the person who loved her most and whom she loved most, on her last day in Sinnoh. "I know I'll be far from home, but I'll be okay. I'll be spending a lot of time at the Pokémon League. They're letting me style my room in any way I see fit. I'm thinking I'll make it like my bedroom, giant poufy bed and all. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Wonderful," he replied, looking at their clasped hands. "I'm still going to worry about you, my Lady."

"You know, you can call me Caitlin. It's my last day here. You don't have to be so formal with me, not today."

"As you wish, Caitlin," he said, smiling as he said her name. A beautiful name for the equally beautiful girl with him.

"My only problem is that the Pokémon League is so far away from my villa," Caitlin rambled. "It's not like I can even go back and forth from there very often once I finish my training. But I'm going to let people use it, so it's not like the villa is going to waste. Cynthia promised me she was planning on making regular trips to Unova, and I offered her my villa for whenever she comes."

"How nice of you. I'm sure Cynthia appreciates your offer."

"She does. And once I get to know the Gym Leaders and other Elite Four members, I'm going to let them use it, too. When I'm off from the Elite Four, anybody can come and hang out with me."

"Sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun, Caitlin."

"I am," she replied with a grin. "But that doesn't mean that I won't miss you, Darach, if you're worried about that, too."

Darach blushed. "I know you will miss me, Caitlin. I am going to miss you just as much. But I am more concerned with your safety. A lady like you, living all alone. . . of course I am worried about you."

"I promise you, I'll be just fine. Nothing goes on much in Undella Town. It's all quiet and calm. And I'll have Gallade with me. You trained him yourself. I'll be very well protected."

"What about when you get homesick?"

"Like I said before, I have you on speed dial," she answered, looping her arm around Darach's. He blushed more, greatly enjoying this playful side of Caitlin. He hadn't seen this side of her since she was a young girl. "And I'll have a lot of home with me to make me feel better. My room at the Elite Four is going to be modeled after my bedroom, for goodness' sake. And I'll have pictures everywhere in my villa, and Rory." She too blushed, thinking fondly of the stuffed Growlithe Darach had given her, with its childish nickname that she still used, even at the age of nineteen. "Rory will protect me from everything, just like he did when I was a kid."

"I'm sure he will," Darach said. Caitlin loved that stuffed toy now just as much as she did when she had unwrapped it on her birthday. He took pride in the fact that a present he had given her meant so much more to her than any of the expensive gifts her parents had gotten for her birthday or holidays.

"And even more, I'll come home, too," she continued. "For Christmas and New Year's, and maybe the winter months in general. . . I'd rather be here than freezing at the Pokémon League. And I won't even need a holiday as an excuse to come home. If we don't get a lot of challengers up in Unova, I'll come home and relax. And maybe we can even battle, Darach! Promise me that when I come home you'll battle me."

"Have I ever told you 'no', Caitlin?"

"Nope, and I am surprised that I am not a spoiled little brat."

"You are much too sweet to be spoiled."

Caitlin blushed again. "Aw, Darach, you're going to make me cry," she said, playfully swatting him.

"I don't wish to do that, but I think I may," Darach said. "Please sit down, Caitlin. I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to do that," Caitlin said, taking a seat in the garden right against Darach. "You didn't have to get me a present! You're always doing that."

"It's because I love you, and I'm going to miss you," he replied, hoping Caitlin would not pick up on the true meaning behind his use of the word "love."

"Okay, okay," Caitlin said. "Do I have to close my eyes?"

"If you want."

"Then I'll do it." She squeezed her eyes shut. Darach reached into his pocket and pulled out her gift, a key to the Battle Castle. In fact, it was _Caitlin_'s key, which he had taken and decorated for her for whenever she came home.

"Open your eyes, Caitlin," he instructed, holding the key right in front of her face. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"I guess this is where my key went when I lost it last week. I was wondering when it would turn up," she mused. She had a habit of misplacing her key to the Battle Castle, not that she used it very often. "It looks so pretty now, Darach. I love it." She placed her head on his shoulder, and he in turn put his arm around her. "It's my favorite color: pink. And it sparkles so prettily in the sun!"

"And you're so distracted by the sparkles that you didn't even notice the key chain," Darach chuckled. "Do you like that part of it?"

"I love it, too," she replied, looking at the two pictures on the key chain: one of herself with her parents, and one of her with Darach. She kept her eyes on the latter, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. "You're going to make me want to come home so much just so I can use this."

"I hadn't even intended that," he smirked, but Caitlin knew he was lying.

"You're really going to miss me, aren't you? I mean, more than you say," she said.

"Caitlin, my day is going to be so empty without you to attend to. All I'll be able to do is spend time training for challengers at the Battle Castle, unless your parents decide to use me in some other way."

"Well, if you ever get bored at the Castle, and you miss me so much that you don't know what to do with yourself," she said with a smile, reaching into her bag, "I want you to know that you can come visit me anytime you want." She handed him a small, silver key. He took it and stared at her in pleasant shock.

"A key to your villa?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Unova people aren't the only people allowed to use it," she said. "Come by and surprise me whenever you want. Then you won't have to worry so much."

"Thank you, Caitlin, dear," he said, pocketing the key. "I'll be sure to come for your birthday, and—"

"Shhhhh! I want to be _surprised_, silly!" Caitlin laughed. "Now you have to come more than once a year."

"Of course I will," he promised. "I'll come as often as I am able."

"Good. Cuz then it won't be so hard to miss you."

Caitlin snuggled up to Darach, much the way she did when she was younger. Darach pulled her closer to him, holding her securely in his arms. "I'm going to miss this," Caitlin said. "This won't happen when I'm in Unova, unless you come."

"I assure you, Caitlin, you'll be fine. You'll meet plenty of people to distract you and spend time with you."

"It won't be the same. I'm still going to miss _you_."

"And I'll miss you, my love," Darach said, immediately turning red in shock of what he said. The truth was out: Caitlin knew how he felt.

"What if I don't want anybody else to do this with me, because I know that's what you were implying. What if I just want _you_?"

"Have I ever told you 'no'?"

"Thank goodness you're not starting now," she smiled, stretching up to kiss him, a kiss he more-than-happily returned. "I see now why you're going to miss me so much."

"And now I'm going to miss you even more," he said, kissing her again. "Are you still sure you have to go?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I do have a question for you. Will you please be my escort to Unova? I'm kind of nervous about traveling by myself. . . and, if you want, you can stay with me till I'm settled in. . ."

"All you have to do is tell me what you want," Darach smiled, "because you know that I will never refuse you."

"No wonder I love you," she laughed, her head right above his heart. "You've always been so good to me. It was a matter of time before I fell for you, Darach."

"I can't believe you love me, Caitlin. I was so scared to admit to myself that I even loved you, because I was convinced you would never feel the same way about me, not when you could have anybody your heart desired."

"That 'anybody' is you, silly. Who better for me than the person who knows me best? _I _was worried you wouldn't love _me _back."

"I'd be mad not to love you," Darach said. "Shall we go and tell your parents—"

"That we love each other?"

"That I'm going to escort you to Unova," he finished. "But I suppose we should mention _that_ to them as well."

"Let's go," Caitlin said. Darach stood up and pulled her to her feet. "We have to get as much lovey-dovey stuff in as we can, because we're not going to be together very often, and we both are going to want memories to hold on to while a huge body of water separates us. . ."

"The way I see it, we'll have one week together on the boat to Unova, and another to get you settled into your villa," he said. "That's two weeks for us to do as much as possible."

"And they're going to be the best two weeks ever," she said excitedly. "You can meet my new team! I'm sure I'll catch my new Pokémon by the time you come back here."

"I'm looking forward to it, my love," Darach said. "I love you, Caitlin."

"I love you just as much, Darach, my love," she replied, an arm happily around him, reaching up for another kiss. "We're going to have to get _a lot _of this in."

"As you wish," he said, kissing her for what would be one of _many_ times that day.


	2. When Caitlin Met Darach

"Darach, we first would just like to thank you for volunteering to become responsible for Caitlin," the 'Queen' of the Battle Castle said. "She needs a valet to watch over her, as my husband and I are too busy to tend to her ourselves."

_You just don't want to bother with the Lady_, a thirteen year old Darach thought. His father was an attendant to the King and Queen, and had oh-so-willingly volunteered his son to tend to Lady Caitlin. Darach was excited but also a little skeptical; he liked little Caitlin, but was not sure he was fully able to become responsible for the little girl. After all, he was only a teenager.

"We're glad that you are able to step up to the plate," Caitlin's father continued. "We would rather have someone we know oversee our daughter rather than hire some nanny we have never before met."

"It is my pleasure, sir," Darach said. "I assure you, Lady Caitlin will be perfectly safe with me."

"Caitlin, sweetie!" Her mother called, now entering Caitlin's grand bedroom. It was definitely one of the largest rooms in the house. The bed was much too big for a six year old girl, and the floor was covered with toys. The walls were a bright pink, and sunlight illuminated the entire room. Darach smiled; he had a feeling that this job would be very fun for him.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy," Caitlin said, curtsying to each of her parents. Her curious little eyes found Darach. "Who are you?"

"Hello, Lady," Darach said, crouching down so he was eye level with the little girl. "My name is Darach."

"My name is Caitlin, not Lady," Caitlin giggled, shaking Darach's outstretched hand.

"Caitlin, 'Lady' is your title," her mother reprimanded. "How many times have we told you this?"

"Would it help if I called you Lady Caitlin, so you don't get confused?" Darach asked the little girl.

"Yes, please," Caitlin replied. "Can I call you Lady Darach?"

"Caitlin!" Her mother scolded. Her husband pulled her away.

"See, Caitlin likes Darach already," he said. "Let her enjoy herself. Maybe if she's happy, her powers won't go off. . ."

"Shouldn't we warn Darach about that?"

"Look at Caitlin. I doubt we'll have to worry about that."

"Let's have a tea party!" Caitlin said, pulling Darach to her little set of table and chairs. "It's tea time, right?"

"Aren't you smart?" Darach said, pulling a seat out for the lady. "I'll be right back with your tea, okay, Lady Caitlin?"

"Okay, Lady Darach!" Caitlin giggled. "Hurry up!"

Darach returned ten minutes later, a pot of steaming tea and two tea cups balanced on a silver tray in his hands. "I'm back, Lady Caitlin," he announced.

"Yay! Tea!" Caitlin squealed, reaching for the hot pot. Darach quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"The pot is much too hot for you, Lady Caitlin," he said. "And ladies never pour their own tea. Their valets do it for them."

"I don't have a valet."

"Yes you do, Lady Caitlin. I am your valet now."

"So it's your job to pour my tea?"

"And to take care of you. I'll be with you all day, every day, Lady Caitlin. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask me for it."

"You say my name a lot, Lady Darach."

"It's a sign of respect, Lady Caitlin," he said, pouring the tea for his new charge. "I suggest that you blow on it, Lady Caitlin. The tea is still very hot."

Little Caitlin blew over her tea, making more noise than she should have and getting some spit on the table. Darach chuckled; the girl was very amusing to watch.

"Can I drink it now?" She asked, huge, innocent eyes staring up at Darach.

"If you think it's cool enough," he replied, pouring tea for himself. "Be careful, Lady Caitlin. Don't spill it all over your pretty dress."

"Okay," she said, picking the tea cup up and putting it to her lips. She screamed as soon as the the liquid came in contact with her lips, dropping the cup and spilling the rest of the tea all over herself, despite Darach's warning. He immediately got up, napkin in hand, ready to clean her up, but she was screaming and thrashing about.

"It burns! It burns! Lady Darach, it burns! Get it off! Get if _off_!" She cried, tears flowing down her little face.

"Shhh, Lady Caitlin, it's okay," Darach said soothingly. "Let me help you."

"It hurts! It hurts!" She sobbed. "GET IT _OFF!" _As she yelled those final words, a psychic force emanated from her head, completely blowing Darach off his feet, sending him flying into the wall. He slammed into it with a thud and sank to the ground.

_What was _that? He wondered, rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. When his eyes opened, they saw a little girl curled up on the floor. "Oh my! Lady Caitlin!" He shouted, dashing over to the girl. Despite his shaking, she did not stir.

Darach picked the girl up and into his arms, running outside her room, shouting, "Somebody help! Lady Caitlin is unconscious! Please help!"

Immediately, castle staff ran over to the shouting teenage boy and took Caitlin from him. "Calm down," one instructed. "This happens a lot. Just put her back in bed and let her sleep it off. A cold rag helps, too, but quit you're screaming. We've got battles going on in the arena."

"I'm sorry," Darach apologized, following the staff—and more importantly, Caitlin—back to her room. "She spilled hot tea on herself, and I went to clean her up, but she was screaming and shouting and then out of nowhere this force field or something just came out of her and hit me. . ."

"Happens all the time," another man said. "Her parents didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Darach asked, closing the door to Caitlin's room.

"That she has psychic powers that she can't control. And that when she's really angry or upset, they totally go off on anyone in the area? They're crazy, hiring a kid to watch her when she's so unstable. . ."

"Lady Caitlin can do that?" Darach asked, astounded.

"Yes she can. She's turned away so many nannies because they got hurt. I've heard that kid made all her toys fly around the room and attack one of the nannies. I wouldn't blame you for calling it quits."

"I can't leave Lady Caitlin," Darach said. "How could I leave her now?" _I am much stronger than that_. _I cannot leave that little girl now. I'll keep her happy, and we won't have have to worry about this. _"Thank you very much, gentlemen. You are free to go. I am Lady Caitlin's valet, and I will take care of her from here."

"Suit yourself, kid. Just don't say we didn't warn you."

Darach watched as little Caitlin slept for the rest of the afternoon. The poor girl was still a mess from the tea incident. Her room was completely disheveled, but he could not bring himself to clean it. He simply wanted to watch her while she slept, to make sure she was all right, and be there when she woke up.

Caitlin had a dreamless sleep, but the second she woke up, memories of what had happened flooded her mind, and she broke down in tears.

"I hurt Lady Darach!" she cried, unaware he was right next to her. "I'm a bad girl!"

"Shhhhh, Lady Caitlin," Darach said. "You can't get mad at yourself for something you have no control over. I'm not mad at you."

"You're still here!" the little girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, her head in his lap. "I'm sorry, Lady Darach. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Lady Caitlin, I know. It was an accident. The tea really hurt you, didn't it?"

"Uh-huh," she sniffled.

"I know you were upset. But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen anymore. You're going to be the happiest little girl in the world, I'll make sure of it."

"You're going to stay? All the other nannies left me," she said, tears spilling from her eyes again. She had been so upset when each and every nanny had quit after an uncontrollable psychic outburst. Darach wiped them away and put comforting arms around the little girl.

"I'm not like those nannies," he said. "I'm a valet. And I'm _your _valet, as long as you want me, Lady Caitlin."

"I want you, Lady Darach," Caitlin said. "We can be best friends!"

"If that's what you want, Lady Caitlin."

"Good." She giggled, her tears subsiding.

"Now, why don't we get you cleaned up so that we can head down to dinner? I'm sure your parents will want to hear about your day."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she pouted, her face sad again.

"You don't have to tell them about it, not if you don't want to." _I will do that for you_.

"Really?" Her face lit up again, earning a smile from her new best friend.

"Really and truly," he assured her, picking her up and setting her on the floor. "Go pick out a new dress, and then we can clean you off."

"I'm a big girl, Lady Darach! I know how to get clean and get dressed and everything!" She squealed, running off to her closet. Darach sighed with relief; he would not have felt comfortable bathing the little girl, or helping her get dressed. "Look at this dress! Isn't it pretty?" He looked to see her holding up a pale blue gown covered in sparkles.

"It's beautiful, Lady Caitlin," he replied. "I'm going to leave you to get dressed. Call me back when you are ready."

"I won't be long!" the little girl promised. "Don't go far!"

"I'll be just outside the door," he assured her, stepping outside while the Caitlin cleaned herself off and put on her sparkly blue dress.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Caitlin and Darach sat at one end of the long table, while her parents sat all the way at the opposite end. Darach was more than amused just watching Caitlin eat—or attempt to. She fumbled with her grown-up utensils, trying to prove that she was grown-up to use them. He finally took her plate and cut her food up for her, earning an approving, though slightly shocked, look from his employers. After dinner, Caitlin retreated to the kitchen, following the servers as they cleaned up the table. Her parents wanted to speak to her best friend privately.

"Darach, we heard about what happened today," her father said. "We're very sorry that we didn't warn you about Caitlin."

"We thought that someone as young as you are would be able to keep Caitlin from these outbursts," her mother added. "But we should have realized that it is impossible to keep her happy at all times."

"We understand that you would like to resign from this position," her father continued. "We are more than willing to compensate you for your troubles."

"Excuse me, sir, but I have no interest in resigning," Darach said. His employers stared blankly at him. "I could not leave her, not when she's grown so used to people leaving her after one accident. Believe it or not, I've grown attached to her already. I'd like to stay as her valet, and I know that she would like it if I stay as well."

"Well, by all means stay," Caitlin's mother said, suddenly relieved from her stressful thoughts of having to find yet another new nanny. "We are so pleased to hear you say that, Darach."

"I promised her that I would keep her happy," Darach said. "I will do as best I can to help her control her outbursts as she grows up. She's still a young child; she cannot handle her emotions as well as you or I can. I know that she will grow up to be the refined, self-controlled young lady you wish her to be."

"With you helping her, I'm sure she will," her father said. "Thank you very much, Darach. I think it's time for little Caitlins to get to bed!"

He had said it intending his daughter to hear. "Coming, Daddy!" Caitlin yelled, running out from the kitchen and almost bumping right into a servant, whose hands were piled high with dishes. She hurried over to her father, and he scooped her up into his arms. "Good night, Daddy," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She leaned over towards her mother and kissed her good night, too.

"Good night, Caitlin," her parents said together. Their daughter reached for Darach to take her into his arms. He obliged his young charge and, after bidding her parents good night, carried her off to bed.

Once Caitlin was in pajamas, Darach tucked her into bed. "Good night, Lady Caitlin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Lady Darach," a sleepy little girl replied. She climbed out from under the covers to kiss him good night, too. "I love you."

Darach felt his face turn red; hearing those three words, and so early, made him beyond happy. "I love you, too, Lady Caitlin." And he knew he meant those words, knew he loved that sweet little girl already, knew that was why he couldn't quit. He loved her, and she loved him.

And with those words, he shut the lights off and exited her room, looking forward to the days to come.


	3. Caitlin Takes Over the Battle Castle

Darach automatically woke up early in the morning, even earlier than usual. It was the one day every year that he always sought to make special: Lady Caitlin's birthday. This birthday in particular marked the day his charge turned fourteen. Just over eight years ago he had become the valet to a sweet little girl. And now, at the age of 21, Darach couldn't deny his pride as to what that little girl had become: a sophisticated, mature, beautiful, and just plain happy teenager girl. He always got sentimental on her birthday; he simply couldn't help it, as he essentially raised Lady Caitlin by himself since the day he became responsible for her. As she had grown older, he had given her the freedoms and privacy a girl her age needed. No longer did he have to get her up in the morning, nor make sure she was dressed and ready to face the world, nor monitor her as extensively as he had to when her age was still in the single digits. She had become quite responsible for herself, exactly what her parents had wanted her to be, just earlier than expected. And Caitlin knew she had Darach to thank for that.

As per usual, Darach made his way to Lady Caitlin's suite at the same time as always. Just like yesterday and all the days before it, he knocked on her closed door and waited for her to yell, "Come in, Darach!" He walked inside to see her putting the finishing touches on her hair, which she had done more ornately than usual in honor of her birthday. Darach crossed the room to her and placed her present on her vanity in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, my lady," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I see you're all dressed up for the occasion."

"Just like every year," Caitlin chuckled, turning to look up at her best friend. "And what do I tell you _every year_? You don't have to call me 'lady' on my birthday. It's my one wish."

"Whatever you want, you know I will oblige you, _Caitlin_," Darach said, emphasizing her name. He never felt entirely comfortable addressing her without her title; he had used it ever since he had first met her when she was six years old.

"Then why do you insist on getting me a present every year?" She asked with a smile. Darach had done more than enough for her over the years. He had been her best friend as she grew up, and was more like family to her than simply an employee. It had become tradition that she wore her present from him on her birthday, ever since he had started giving her jewelry when she turned ten. Though she was not crazy about Darach getting her a present after everything else he had done for her, she had to admit that he knew her well enough to know exactly what she'd like.

"The same reason you get me a present every year," Darach replied. "Why don't you open yours before we head down to breakfast?"

"I'm opening, I'm opening," she said, unwrapping the little box she had been given. She opened the case to reveal a beautiful pendant with a stone that precisely matched the color of her eyes. "Oh, Darach, this is phenomenal. Please, put it on me." He fastened the necklace on her, and beamed at seeing her delighted face in the mirror.

"I'm happy to see you like it, Caitlin," he said. "It looks wonderful on you."

"Thank you so much for this, Darach. I love it," she said, getting up and giving him a huge hug. "You have great taste in jewelry. And you always somehow manage to get me something better than whatever my parents get. I still value what you give me every year."

"Like Rory?" he teased, referring to the stuffed Growlithe plush he had given her on the day that she turned eight. Rory had been extremely significant to her as she was growing up, helping her calm down when she was riled up, successfully preventing many a Psychic outburst from the poor little girl who struggled to control her emotions.

"Yes, like Rory," she replied, glancing at the toy. No matter how old she was, she would always love that present more than anything else in the world. "I love everything you've ever given me, because it just proves how well you know me."

"I would hope I know you, Caitlin, after eight years of being your valet."

"You've been my _friend_ for eight years. New rule for my birthday: you can't call yourself a valet, because you are so much more to me than that, and you _know _it."

"As you wish, Caitlin," he said, grinning at her silliness. Leave it to Caitlin to defy the standards set by society. "I believe your parents are waiting to celebrate your birthday. Shall we head on down to breakfast?"

"Let's go, Darach. Time to see what my oh-so-wonderful parents have in store for me today."

"Cheer up, Caitlin. You shouldn't be so bitter on your birthday. It's a joyous occasion."

"I'll try," she conceded as she descended the stairs to the dining hall, Darach right behind her. Caitlin was never happy when it came to her parents. As Darach began taking over responsibilities for her, her parents had become a dimmer presence in her life, caring more and more about the image and reputation of the family and Battle Castle, and less and less about the daughter they had entrusted to a teenager only seven years older than her. That was one of the many reasons Caitlin was so attached to her best friend: he was essentially the only real family she had.

"The birthday girl finally shows her face!" The King of the Battle Castle announced his daughter's arrival upon seeing her enter the dining hall. He got up and walked over her, pulling her into a hug. "Happy birthday, Caitlin. Have you had a good morning?"

"One of the best," she answered, smiling at Darach.

"You look beautiful," The Queen said. "What a gorgeous necklace. I'd imagine it's from Darach?"

"Of course it is," her daughter replied. "It's exactly the sort of thing he'd get me."

"Take a seat, sweetheart," her father said. "It's time for your birthday breakfast."

"Yay," Caitlin said, unable to suppress a genuine smile. Her second favorite part of her birthday, behind only getting a present from Darach, was being able to design the Battle Castle's menu to suit her wants. It was always the same breakfast: the fluffiest chocolate chip pancakes the chefs could make, some draped in syrup, and huge glasses of orange juice. It had been her tradition since she was four, and though she always did something different for lunch and dinner, she always had the same things for breakfast.

"So, my dear, what are your plans for the day?" Her father asked, cutting his pancakes into little pieces. _This, of course, is the day that my parents make an effort to pay attention to me_, Caitlin thought.

"Maybe read a book, maybe watch a few battles, maybe take a walk in the garden, maybe visit the other facilities. . ." Caitlin prattled, unsure of exactly what she would do. The only thing she knew was that she'd be with Darach all day, just as she was every day. "Maybe I'll leave the Battle Frontier and go out. Whatever Darach's up for."

"Do whatever you like," Darach said. "I will go with whatever you may choose, my Lady." Caitlin gave him a look when he called her "Lady" but understood that he did it because her parents would not approve of him addressing her without her title.

"Do remember to be back in time for dinner, if you choose to go out," her mother said. "Your grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins are all coming to celebrate your birthday."

"How nice," Caitlin sighed. To her, extended family coming was simply a time for her parents to show off their daughter, for her to be seen the way they wanted her to be seen. She thanked God for Darach at every family gathering, as he was the only person who treated her normally and not as if she was some showcase. "I'll be sure to be back by then." _It's not like I can even go far, anyway_.

From that point on, breakfast was quiet. Caitlin and Darach discussed possibilities for the day (she considered sneaking into the kitchen to decorate her birthday cake herself), while her parents spoke in hushed tones at the end of the table. Finally, once all the dishes had been cleared away, did her father clear his throat.

"Caitlin, darling, we have an exciting birthday gift for you," he said. "Why don't we go to my office so we can give it to you? Darach, of course, can come as well."

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaay," Caitlin said, rising from her seat, suddenly skeptical. What could her parents have gotten her that required a trip to her father's office? It was always just a book or a toy or flowers that she received for her birthday, never a trip to the office.

Darach saw that the look on Caitlin's face matched his own feelings. _What in the world could her parents have for her_? He wondered, loyally following her to the other side of the castle. _I hope it's nothing overwhelming. We haven't had an outburst in so long. . . . it would devastate her to lose it on her birthday_.

Once they reached the office, Caitlin's parents led the way in, followed by Caitlin herself and then Darach. The first three took a seat while Darach stood dutifully behind Caitlin, a hand on the back of her chair, fingers nudging her in as best a comforting touch as he could manage with her parents watching.

"Caitlin, today marks the day that you turn fourteen," her mother began. Caitlin rolled her eyes as if to say, _No kidding_. Darach gave her a sharp nudge, a reminder to watch her manners and check her temper.

"You've become such a mature young lady," her father continued with a grateful nod to Darach. "And now that you are fourteen, your mother and I feel that you are ready to take on more responsibilities here at the Battle Castle."

"You mean watch more battles? I can do that," Caitlin said.

"That is not what we mean," her mother chided, frowning on her daughter's interruption. "We mean that you are ready to begin training to become the Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle."

It took every ounce of might Caitlin had to restrain herself from completely screaming and flipping furniture. Darach placed a hand on her shoulder, immediately knowing his charge's reaction to this news.

"Your Majesty, are you sure that Lady Caitlin is ready to assume such a position?" he asked, sensing Caitlin's outrage and fear.

"There is no way I am ready," Caitlin said, so close to shrieking. "Do you have any idea how dangerous battling is for me? How dangerous just watching the battles is because I get so into them? What will happen if I have my own Pokémon, and I do battle, and I lose my temper whenever one of my Pokémon gets hurt? I know I've come a long way with controlling myself, but I'm nowhere near ready to become the Frontier Brain."

"You've made such astounding progress. I'm sure you can manage," her mother said with a wave of her hand.

"I can't, I can't I can't," Caitlin insisted. "Look at me now. I'm so close to losing it. How is that an indication of my readiness to become Frontier Brain?"

"You're controlling yourself well," her father commented.

At that, Caitlin got up and buried her head in Darach's shoulder, squeezing his jacket for dear life in an attempt to maintain control of her temper. "My Lady, why don't you step outside and cool down?" He suggested.

"I. Need. To get. Rory," she said through gritted teeth. Pulling Darach—who yelled, "Excuse us, we'll be right back!"—by the hand, she ran to her room and plopped herself on her bed, clutching the plushie in her arms.

Darach managed to prevent himself from falling onto the bed on top of her. "Caitlin, please, try and calm down," he said soothingly. "You know how to control yourself."

"That's why I came to get Rory," she said, fear replacing the anger in her voice. "Darach, they can't be serious about making me Frontier Brain. I'm only fourteen. I'm not ready for that, nowhere near it. I can't battle. It's much too dangerous for my opponent and the Pokémon. I'd be such a liability and I'd bring a horrible reputation upon the castle. They don't see that? They, who love their beloved facility more than they love me? Darach, please, don't let them do this to me. I'm so scared. . ." And with that, tears welled up in her eyes and cries escaped her lips. Darach took a seat next to her and pulled her into his comforting arms.

"I will do my best, Caitlin, I promise you," he said, kissing the top of her head. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away her tears. "It's your birthday, Caitlin. You shouldn't be crying."

"But what am I going to do? I don't even have any Pokémon, and raising them is bound to be frustrating. . . you told me so yourself. You said it was no picnic raising Gallade and Empoleon and Houndoom and Staraptor."

"I was telling the truth. It wasn't easy, and at times I did get rather frustrated."

"So then there's no way I can do this, even if you help me, and if I always have Rory with me. . ." Caitlin sighed. _There has to be a way out of this_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, Caitlin's parents entered the room, crestfallen at seeing the tearstained face of their daughter, who was holding a child's toy in her arms while being held in the arms of Darach. Darach immediately released Caitlin from his grasp and nudged Caitlin to acknowledge her parents.

"Mom, Dad, please don't do this to me," Caitlin said. "Becoming a Pokémon Trainer, and raising Pokémon, is extremely challenging. Becoming a powerful Trainer, powerful enough to be a Frontier Brain, is impossible to do without losing one's temper. I'm just not ready to do all of that. Darach didn't have an easy time. ." Her voice trailed off as an idea dawned on her.

"What are you thinking, my Lady?" Darach asked, sensing his charge's shift in thoughts.

"Darach, _you _could be the Frontier Brain!" Caitlin squealed. "You have amazingly strong Pokémon, and you're such a good Trainer. . . Mom, Dad, why don't you make Darach the Frontier Brain instead of me? You'll save a lot of time replacing the current Brain, because Darach's Pokémon are all ready to go! He and I are essentially a team, anyway. It'd be like I was the Brain, but Darach was the battler. I could find a prominent role to take on, and he could battle. Isn't it a good idea?"

"I find it to be acceptable," Darach said, honored that Caitlin thought of _him _to be Brain. He knew he was strong, but to be thought of as capable of being a Frontier Brain? _Thank God I work here at the Battle Castle_.

"Caitlin," her mother sighed. "The Battle Castle is a family facility"—

"And Darach is as good as family, and you know that," Caitlin huffed. "He _raised _me! I only have this much control over myself because of _him_. And I'm not ready to take on battling. With me in charge, the arena will be blown up multiple times a day. Nobody would want to come and challenge the castle because of that. Don't you care about the castle's rep?"

The King and Queen frowned, knowing that what Caitlin spoke was true, but unwilling to believe it. After minutes of silence, the Queen said, "Darach, you get one battle against a Frontier Brain. If you win, the position is yours. If not, Caitlin must begin training immediately. Is that a fair deal?"

"I accept the deal," Darach said, bowing. Caitlin stared at him, eyes wide in shock. _How can he just take that? What if he _loses? Once her parents were gone, Caitlin flipped.

"Oh. My. God. Darach. You. Have to. Win," she said, fearful once again. Rory was in her arms, keeping her calm enough to prevent an outburst.

"I will," Darach promised the birthday girl. "Then today will be the best birthday you've had, and you can put on a real happy face when your family comes tonight."

"But what if you don't win? The Frontier Brains are _strong_. Dahlia, Palmer, Argenta, Thorton. . . Oh, Darach, you have to win."

"I assure you, Caitlin, I will win," he said. "I will not let you down."

After lunch, Caitlin reluctantly followed her parents to the stands in the Battle Tower's outdoor arena, Rory clutched tightly in her hand. It was time for Darach's battle against Palmer, and she was beyond scared for her best friend. She knew what a phenomenal battler he was, and that he would greatly enjoy the position of Frontier Brain. _If anybody deserves this, it's Darach_, she thought. _After practically raising me, and helping me control my outbursts, he deserves some glory._

"I do hope you're ready to battle," Palmer said with a smirk. "You must be pretty good if these two over here want you to challenge me without going through my Tower."

"He's the best!" Caitlin called from the stands.

"Caitlin, hush. It's not proper for a lady to yell like that," her mother hissed.

"Oh, ease up, will ya?" Palmer huffed. "She's a kid watching a Pokémon battle. They're supposed to rile you up. Let her scream and shout as she pleases."

The Queen made a face; she had rarely been spoken to with such disrespect, and she did not like it one bit. But she held her tongue, for the sake of her daughter's birthday and her own image, and decided to reprimand Caitlin the next day.

"The battle between Darach of the Battle Castle and Tower Tycoon Palmer is ready to begin!" The referee called. "This will be a 3-on-3 battle with no substitutions! Palmer has the honor of first attack. Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

"Empoleon, it's time to help our Lady," Darach whispered, tossing a Pokeball into the air. "Let's do this, Empoleon!"

"Dragonite, let's show this kid what we're made of!" Palmer yelled.

The two Pokémon stared each other down across the field, both ready to fight as hard as possible and serve their Trainers. Darach gritted his teeth; he'd need speed, strength, and skill to take down such a powerful Pokémon.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

{Battle Over—Sorry, but I _suck _at battles}

And, at last, Gallade was the last one standing. Everyone stared, completely dumbfounded. Caitlin and Darach were the most surprised of all. _He did it. He actually did it,_ Caitlin thought, relief flooding her. She had almost lost it during the battle, had almost hurt everybody in the area just by watching Darach battle. But, as always, he had saved her from having an outburst. He had won.

Unable to contain her joy, Caitlin flew out of the stands and straight into Darach's arms. "You did it!" She cheered as he swung her around. "You really did it!"

"I can't believe it," Darach replied, his arms wrapped tightly around the birthday girl. "I actually beat a Frontier Brain."

"I knew you could!" She squealed, beyond delighted with his success. She stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "Thank you _soooooo _much."

"Anything for you," he replied, and as the joy of winning finally washed over him, he picked her up and spun her around. "YES!"

The King and Queen stood off to the side, _un_pleasantly shocked. Deep down, the Queen more than her husband, they had been hoping Darach would lose, causing Caitlin to become the Frontier Brain. They hadn't noticed their daughter squeezing the life out of that little stuffed animal she still carried around with her, despite her age. They hadn't been aware of how close they were to severe injury just by having her watch that battle. But they could not deny the fact that Darach was powerful. _That_ would be valuable for the Battle Castle.

"Kid, you put up one hell of a fight," Palmer said, walking across the field to shake Darach's hand. "I'm really impressed. And I can tell she is, too," he added with a nod to Caitlin.

"This is the best birthday _ever_," Caitlin giggled. "Go Darach!"

"Shhhh," Darach chided, smiling at her happiness. "Your parents don't want you to make such noise."

"It's my birthday. I am going to make as much noise as I want. You beat a _Frontier Brain!_ Let me be happy."

"As you wish," he laughed. The two were still laughing and cheering when Caitlin's parents began walking towards them. They quieted down and stood side by side, wondering what was going to be said.

"Congratulations, Darach," her father said. "My wife and I were amazed by your battle with Palmer. It was astounding to see how powerful you are. Caitlin was right in asking us to consider you for Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle."

"I never knew you had such strong Pokémon," his wife added. "They will surely give the Castle a formidable reputation. As promised, you are the Frontier Brain, beginning this coming Monday."

"Thank you, your Highnesses," Darach said gratefully, bowing deeply. "It is an honor to serve you in a more prominent role."

"Thank you for giving Darach a chance," Caitlin added, surprising Darach. He had not expected her to say anything to her parents. "He saved me from a nightmare that almost came true, and he could not have done so if you had not allowed him to try for the position. Because of that, I'd like to take on a greater role in the Castle as well, just like you want. I won't just sit around and watch the battles anymore. If it's okay with you, I'd like to handle giving out the CP to Trainers that come and go. I'll take care of their spending the CP as well."

Three pairs of eyes stared wide at the teenager. Darach was the most shocked of all. _Caitlin, actually making a sincere effort to please her parents? She really is growing up_, he thought, smiling to himself. _She held herself together, and now this. I'm so proud of her_.

"Why, sweetheart, that would be absolutely wonderful!" her mother said, delighted by her daughter's offer. "We both get what we want. You are out there, working prominently, and Darach battles for you. Dear, this is an excellent idea, is it not?"

"I agree," he said. "We take you up on your offer, Caitlin. The two of you, together, shall start bright and early Monday morning!"

"We'll be there," Caitlin promised. "Thank you so much, both of you."

"Consider it your birthday present," her mother chuckled. She and her husband set off for the Battle Castle, pleased with the day's outcome, even though it wasn't exactly what they wanted. Caitlin and Darach took the longer, more scenic route back, wanting to talk without being overheard by her parents.

"Before you say anything," Caitlin said as they began their return, "I volunteered to manage CP because I thought that since you're the Brain now, I'd have to spend all day by myself, and I didn't want to do that. Now we get to work together, like a duo."

Darach blushed; _My Lady did this for me? _"Thank you very much, Caitlin. I must admit, I was very surprised when you volunteered to take on that role."

"It's about time I start doing something around the Castle, instead of just hanging around all day. And it'll help me learn to control my temper, watching you battle. I know that you won't be up there with me, but I'll have Rory. I'll do just fine."

"I'm sure you will," he said confidently. "You're grown up so much, Caitlin. I could not be more proud of you."

"Aw, Darach, you're making me blush," she said with a giggle. "Promise me you'll save me a dance at my birthday ball tonight?"

"Caitlin, I don't know if that would be appropriate, your valet dancing with the lady of the castle. . ."

"Darach, you aren't going to be there as my _valet_. I want you there as mu guest. And it is perfectly acceptable for a guest to dance with the birthday girl. So, promise me you'll dance with me? This night is going to be boring as anything otherwise."

"Whatever you want, Caitlin. It is _your _birthday."

"Brilliant," she smiled. They had returned to the castle, and were on their way up to Caitlin's suite. "Shoo, Darach. I need to get all prettied up for later. Go relax and enjoy yourself. You have absolutely earned it, Frontier Brain."

"I'll be back ten minutes before the ball to escort you," he said. "Have fun getting ready."

"See you later," she said, closing the door behind her.

_What perfect timing_, Darach thought as an idea formed in his head. _I have a brilliant way to surprise my lady for her birthday, after the opportunity she gave me_.

Just as he promised, Darach was outside the birthday girl's door ten minutes before the start of the ball, dressed formally for the event. He was just about to knock on her door when it opened; out came the lady of the castle in a beautiful gown that almost exactly matched the pendant she had received that morning. Her hair had been touched up, as it had fallen out during the day's exciting course of events. Darach's mouth feel open slightly at the sight of her, and he blushed, embarrassed.

"My lady, you look beautiful," he said, offering her his arm. "You surely will be the belle of the ball."

"You look dashing yourself," she chuckled, ignoring his use of her title. "Are we ready to go?"

"As long as you are," he replied.

"Then down we go," she said, clinging to Darach and the banister as she descended the stairs in her high heels. Many family members were already at the castle, and they were quick to greet Caitlin once she made it down the stairs. Caitlin made sure to keep Darach by her side the whole time, as he would keep her sane in the sea of pretentious family members. "I'm sure you remember my dear friend Darach," she said, presenting him to every family member she saw. Darach smiled every time he heard that; he was not just a servant, her valet; he was her closet friend, and she was proud to tell that to everyone.

The ball soon commenced, beginning with an extravagant dinner and then continuing in the ballroom, which almost immediately was filled with music. Virtually every male member of the family sought Caitlin's hand in a dance; after two hours of nonstop twirling and dancing, she was very hot and tired.

"Oh, there you are, Darach," Caitlin said in relief upon finding him at the door to the ballroom. "I was looking everywhere for you! This ball is so ridiculous—I can't get a moment to myself! Thank God I found you."

"I was looking for you as well," he replied. "If you wouldn't mind stepping outside for a few minutes, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me? Oh, Darach, you shouldn't have, not after everything you've done for me, today alone . . ."

"You gave me such a wonderful opportunity today, Caitlin. I had to find a way to repay you. And I think you will like it very much. Please, come outside and see."

"Of course," she said, taking his arm once again as they left the ballroom, left the castle, and stepped out into the garden. Caitlin was surprised to see two unfamiliar faces, an older couple, sitting on a bench among the rose bushes.

"My lady, I would like you to meet my parents," Darach said, walking over to his mother and father. "Mother, Father, this is Lady Caitlin, the wonderful girl I always tell you about."

"It is such an honor to finally meet you," Darach's mother said, taking the girl into her arms. "I believe we owe you a happy birthday."

"Thank you," Caitlin replied, blushing. "It's so nice to meet you at last. Your son is a treasure; I can't appreciate him enough."

"It's his pleasure to be with you," his father replied. He had worked at the Battle Castle since Darach's birth and had retired five years ago. In all that time, he had never met the lady of the castle his son was so attached to. "He's so fond of you, my lady."

Caitlin blushed. "I'm sure he told you the wonderful news, right?"

"Why yes, he did," his mother said proudly. "And from what we understand, we have you to thank for his new position. Your family has been so generous to us, my lady. It is such a privilege to serve you."

"It is _my _privilege to know you," Caitlin replied. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't allowed your son to become my best friend."

"My lady," Darach said, his eyes slightly tearing. "While you were preparing for your ball, I called my parents and asked them to come from Sunshore City. There was something at home that I needed as quickly as possible, and I also thought you would love to meet them."

"You came all this way, at such short notice?" Caitlin said, astonished.

"Darach said it was important," his father said with a smile. "He said it had to be today, his lady's birthday."

"And here it is," his mother added, handing Darach a Pokeball, which he in turn handed to Caitlin.

"Call the Pokémon out," Darach encouraged. "I'm sure you want to see what your Pokémon is, no?"

"_My _Pokémon?" Caitlin said as she tossed the ball into the air. She was completely surprised to see a Gallade appear before her. "Your Gallade? But you need him now that you're Frontier Brain."

"I have two Gallade," he explained. "The one I have is actually the father of the one that is now yours. This younger Gallade came along while I was very young, and my mother loves to say that she raised the two of us together. As such, this Gallade is very much like me. Strong, but still in need of training from a loving Trainer. And also very protective of his family.

"I asked my parents to bring him because now that I will be on the battle field, you will be in the balcony by yourself, and I will be worried about you. With Gallade by your side, I feel much better about leaving you up there. He will keep you safe and calm while I am battling. And he is now yours to raise and take care of."

"Oh my," Caitlin said, completely shocked. "You're giving me a Pokémon? A Pokémon to call my very own? And one that you raised. . . Oh, Darach, I can't believe you. You are way too good to me. I love him already. And I love you too," she said, tears of joy and gratitude streaming down her face as her best friend took her into his arms. "This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I'm so happy you like Gallade," he said. "He's exactly the kind of Pokémon a brand-new Trainer would love to have. You two will grow up to be powerful beyond words, I know it."

"Well, when you consider the fact that this Gallade here is the son of your all-powerful Gallade, I see no reason to doubt you," she said with a smile, wiping the tears from her face. Turning to Darach's parents, she said, "I sincerely thank you for coming all this way, just to bring Gallade here. You must spend the evening here at the castle, and join us for breakfast tomorrow. My parents would love to see you again, sir, and I know Darach would like to spend time with the both of you before you leave."

"Of course we'll stay," his mother answered, delighted with the offer, as well as with the girl's manners and sincere gratitude. She could see the effect her son had on her, and she was exceptionally proud.

"Caitlin, there you are!" Some cousin yelled, running into the garden. "Your parents have been going insane trying to find you. They have an announcement to make, and they can't do it without you or Darach in the ballroom. Hurry up and get back inside."

"Please, come and join us at the ball," Caitlin said to Darach's parents. "I'd love it if you came."

"How can we deny the birthday girl?" Darach's father replied. "Let's go."

The four made their way back to the castle, where the King and Queen of the Battle Castle were awaiting their daughter and her valet. Once they were back in the ballroom, the King said, "And now, it is our pleasure to present to you the new Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle, Darach! Come on up here and join us, Darach."

"We are also pleased to announce that Caitlin, the birthday girl, will be taking over the management of Castle Points," the Queen added. Caitlin gladly walked over to her parents, happy to take Darach's arm and hear the applause from her family that he so rightly deserved. "Congratulations to both of them. We wish them luck and know that they will serve the Castle well."

"This is your moment," Caitlin whispered. "You better get used to it. Now that you're a brain, you'll be dealing with this _a lot_."

"As long as you are in this with me, my lady, I don't mind. Like you said before, we are a duo now."

"Maybe now would be a good time for that dance you promised me," she said. Darach guided her to the dance floor, where her family made space for them to dance. The music started up and they begin moving and spinning to it. "Thank you for making this the best birthday I have ever had," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"It's my job to make your birthday as special as possible," he replied. "I'm glad you had such a good day."

And with that, they danced around the room, the eyes of her whole family upon them. For once, Darach was not concerned about the social acceptability of a servant dancing with a lady. He was her equal now, and the both of them loved the change that had happened that day.


End file.
